


Out the window

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Confessions, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: “Beautiful,” his eyes bore into hers. “I love you.”She took in a sharp breath. “I thought that-”He shook his head frantically. “No. Don’t ever think like that.”





	Out the window

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try a different writing style and challenge myself. This one starts out angsty don't worry, theres a nice ending (and no one dies!)

If she’d leapt out of the building maybe two seconds later, she’d be dead. 

The explosion rocked the air behind her with force and fury, and the aftershock blasted into her back and propelled her outward. She hit the ground, skidding along her back, the gravel driving red scraps across the exposed skin. She gasped in the cold air and dug fingernails into the dirt, gulping down every breath of smokelessness that she could manage. The back of her head was bleeding from a superficial wound that Sendak’s mechanical arm had left during the battle. Nothing a couple vargas in a healing pod wouldn’t fix.

She turned her head as Keith rolled to a stop beside her, his arms slamming into the ground from the impact. Her heart slowed in relief as she hears him groaning in annoyed pain, because it means he is, for better or for worse, okay.  _ Alive _ . 

They both were. 

Sendak is gone, though; she could still hear him laughing as he escaped onto his fighter jet. She doesn’t know where he’s going or when she’ll see him next. A small part of her is hoping for never. She spits a gob of blood and saliva out as she props herself up and it lands a few inches from her fingers. 

It had been an ambush. She and Keith were sent inside to gather intel and rescue any remaining prisoners. The rest of the team were out on patrol. A routine mission. They had let their guard down though. Sendak and his soldiers had jammed their communications, sealing herself and Keith inside, isolated from their team.

No one knew about the battle raging inside the supposedly abandoned base until it exploded. Sendak had said some cheesy line about a bomb, and she had probably delivered a witty reply, she couldn’t exactly remember what, before sealing the door behind him, effectively trapping them. They had hobbled to the nearest window, Keith shattering the glass with his bayard, and jumped out. With not a moment to spare. 

Beside her, he’s fiddling with his comms. Nothing but static. “Shit. I don’t think they—” Keith breaks off with a hiss of discomfort as he stands. “Know we got out. Oh, man, Hunk’s going to be worrying his head off. Come on Katie.”

Her ears are still ringing, so she doesn’t hear very much of what he says. Instead, she lets out a wet groan as pain shoots through her temples, the sound more aggravated than agonized, and slowly and unsurely wrenches sheself back to two feet.

She must have been swaying, because Keith grasps her elbow to keep her steady. She opens her mouth to speak to thank him, but her words sound fuzzy, as is she was underwater. He glanced at her, concern written all over his usual calm features. 

Keith looks like he’s about to say something, but he just shakes his head and urges her on. She stumbles uncertainty onwards, tripping over her feet. Keith catches her before she hits the ground. She turns to thank him, but is cut off.  

They both hear it.

Lance, on the other side of the building from which her and Keith had narrowly escaped before it blew up, is shouting her name. No, no – he’s definitely screaming it. She is taken aback by the amount of raw emotion in his voice. The sound of it – ragged and shattering, like an uncontrollable roar – enough to tear the stars apart.

She’s only heard that amount of brokeness once before, in her own voice telling Lance to keep his eyes open after he was hit head on by a dark quintessence blast. 

_ “Don’t you dare close your eyes Lance.” She was shaking, cradling his head in her lap. “I swear if you die, I’ll kill you myself.” _

_ He scoffed, blood splattering on their armour. “Wouldn’t be the worst way to go beautiful.”  _

_ Her ears turned red. “Stop.” _

_ “It’s true babe.” His eyelids were drooping down. “I never told you but you’re th-” _

_ His eyes slipped shut, stopping the words he was going to confess. She screamed.  _

She remembered how he had ignored her after he was released from the pod. How he never finished what he was going to tell her. Another scream jerked her out of her thoughts. 

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, as if he could hear her. “Tell him I’m fine, Emo.”

“I’ll let you do that yourself,” Keith replies, pulling her with a sense of urgency around the aflame ruins of the base. “Will you hurry up? We’ve got an idiot’s heart to un-break.

She can tell though, from the way Lance’s voice was still reverberating unstoppably and with increasing desperation, that his heart would not be the only thing broken.

They, her and Keith, both round the corner and watch their team’s heads all turn in unison. Hunk lets out a gasping sob and his hands fly to his mouth, covering his unstoppable smile. Shiro’s shoulders drop and his eyes well up and Allura exhales, his palm going to his heart.

Keith lets go of her. She barely notices, because in the time it had taken her to register everyone’s crippling relief at their survival, Lance’s mouth had slammed into hers.

She stumbles back a little but he braces her, pulling her close against him. Her hands shot up to his neck of their own accord, and he’s making broken noises onto her tongue and grasping her head at either side with such strength that it very nearly hurts, but she holds onto him as best she can when he’s so... everywhere.

She’s sore and a little dizzy, but Lance is the only thing she can concentrate on, his lips parting over hers without poise or grace or aim, his fingers curling into the roots of her hair, his chest flush against hers. She scrambles for a grip on him, hooking her arms under his shoulders and flattening her palms against his back, and he breaks off and whispers her name and strokes her singed curls and kisses her again.

Keith doesn’t even clear his throat or laugh or make a snide remark about getting a room, and she silently thanks him. 

“Lance,” she says, cupping his wet cheeks in her soot-smeared hands. “Lance, I’m okay.”

He drops his forehead against hers and looks her in the eye, his whole expression utterly lost and terrified. His eyes studying her, as if making sure she was still with him, still  _ breathing _ .

“I was so scared,” he pulled her into another hug. “I was so afraid I lost you Katie, I don’t-”

“Shhh,” she cuts him off, gazing into his blue eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

He stays still for only a moment before he presses their lips together in a kiss. An unspoken promise. He pulls away. 

“Beautiful,” his eyes bore into hers. “I love you.” 

She took in a sharp breath. “I thought that-”

He shook his head frantically. “No. Don’t ever think like that.” 

She nodded, swaying slightly. Her head was starting to pound again, and everything was going blurry. 

Keith came up behind her, placing a steady hand on her shoulder. “I hate to break this up, but we need to get you to a pod.”

Lance nodded his head and scooped her into his arms despite her feeble attempt to persuade them she was fine. 

She was rushed onto the castle, into a bodysuit and into a pod. She dreamed of a dark skinned cuban boy with blue eyes. 

When she popped out, he was there to catch her. 

“Katie, I-”

“I love you too Lance.” She blurted out. “I love you too.” 

 He smiled wide and brought their lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
